Return of the Forgotten Hero
by Gamer551
Summary: Link thought he was dead, and apparently so did everyone else. Can he live with the fact that things have changed? Or will he be torn apart when he finds out the life he returned to, isn't worth living? /Lots of LinkxMalon fluff! Full summary inside!
1. Prologue: Blissfull beginings

_**Summary:** The Hero of Time is dead. Or so everyone thinks. When Link returns from his journey, he expects everything to be the same. He doesn't expect for Hyrule to be a different place, and he definitely doesn't expect the love of his life to be engaged to someone with a horrible secret. Can Link live life knowing that nothing can ever be the same again? In this story of love, trust, friendship and betrayal it asks the question; How far are you willing to go for love? _

_I actually wrote this a while ago, and I really wasn't planning on uploading it at all, I just figure WHAT THE HELL? so here it is. I had to edit it A LOT, it was a little too fluffy for my taste and honestly, still is, so I might edit it later. Please review... constructive criticism is needed, flames are not! I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you have fun reading it..._

_P.S I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of it's awesomeness, if I did, I would be hiring people to write this for me :P  
_

* * *

**Prologue: Blissful Beginnings **

The red headed farm girl watched from the barn door as the green clad warrior prepared Epona for another long journey.

She breathed in deeply as tears threatened her eyes. She didn't want his last thoughts of her to distract him on his journey. So she watched carefully from the door, composing herself, memorizing every curve of his face, lost in the fluid movements of his body.

When he finally turned around, she forced a smile that ended up more like a grimace. Seeing her, the Kokiri boy smiled brightly and held his arms out to her. "Hey Red" his eyes seemed to shimmer in the pale moonlight shinning from outside.

"Link..." She said breathlessly, placing her body in between strong arms. "I'm scared." She said truthfully, hearing the slight quiver in her voice.

His arms tightened around her. "Mal, I'll be fine. I'll only be gone for a few weeks."

Malon bit her lip and looked up at him pleading. "Link, do you promise to return?" Link looked down at the red headed Malon and smiled. She was only fourteen – only a year younger than him – but she was a beautiful girl that would grow into a beautiful woman one day.

"Nothing could keep me away." He placed his forehead on hers and kissed her softly. She pulled away and looked up at him. The moon seemed to cast a heavenly glow around him. He gave her a lopsided grin and took a shaking hand into his. "I'll be back, no matter what."

Link wasn't sure if his words got through, but the shaking hand in his stilled a bit. "It doesn't matter where Zelda sends me, or who I meet, or fight. I'll always come back to you." Her forest green eyes glistened with tears and she nodded slightly. He cupped her face in his hands and used his thumb to wipe away a stray tear that trailed down a pale cheek. "Red, I love you." He couldn't help but smile at the truth in his words. He loved her.

"I love you too." She breathed, looking deep into ice blue eyes.

Smiling brightly, he reached into his tunic, and pulled out a small ring. "I know it's not much, but..." He held the ring out to her so that the turquoise gem shimmered in the moonlight. His cheeks flushed and he turned away. "I was going to wait until we were older, but since we're both of age and... I think we're ready. I want to be with you Red."

Malon's eyes widened with shock at the scene that played out in front of her. It was rare to see Link nervous. She blinked unbelieving as Link stumbled with his words. "Link...I..."

"I'm sorry." He said quickly, pulling the ring back, a pained grimace on his face. "It's okay. This is too soon, just forget it. I..."

She grabbed his arm and slowly took the ring from his hand. She saw his smile brighten and couldn't help but smile back. "Link, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Then Malon." He said, taking the ring from her hand, and slowly descending on one knee. "Mal, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She said breathlessly and Link slipped the ring on a slender finger. Gaining her composure, she sunk to her knees where Link still knelt. "Are you sure you want to be with me? I'm clumsy and boring. And let's face it, I'm a huge wimp. You'll probably be bored always hanging around the ranch doing chores. Are you sure?"

He leaned in and captured her mouth with his. "Forever and always Red." He said breathlessly against her lips.

"Really?"

He ran a hand through silky crimson flames. "Your my everything Mal. I couldn't live without you if I tried." He kissed her again, sending shivers down her spine. "Besides, someone needs to catch you when you fall down the stairs." He grinned teasingly at the beautiful red head in front of him.

"Just come home safe." She said, ignoring his earlier remark.

Suddenly, their lips locked again. Their breath mingled. Fears of what was to come, forgotten, in sweet never ending bliss, all of the pain not yet felt, buried deep in the far corners of their mind. The kiss deepened, becoming more intense and passionate, yet somehow more gentle.

When finally they pulled apart, they were both breathless. Malon's hands reached into her pocket, and pulled out a small pendant. She traced a finger along intricate designs that formed intertwining hearts. "Here." She held it out to the green clad warrior in front of her. "It was my mothers. Take it with you."

"Mal I – "

"Link, just take it." She smiled up at him. "Just remember, I want it back." She interlaced her fingers with his, feeling the rough fabric of his gauntlets in her palms. "So you'll have to come back."

They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity before the silence was finally broken. "Are we really going to do this?" Her voice was almost a whisper.

"Of course Red." Reluctantly, He pulled away, feeling strangely empty and cold, and straddled the brownish-red mare. "Epona and I will be back soon. I swear."

"I know." She smiled up at him weakly before he rode past her and out of the barn.

_This night is too perfect to be real. _Malon thought cheerfully to herself, as she fiddled with the turquoise gem. The warm breeze caressed her cheek and broadened the smile that played on her lips. She was so happy. So in bliss, that she didn't notice the collection of storm clouds raging in the distance.

* * *

_Oh no... What will happen next? O.o_

_Okay, so I'm already done the next chapter, it's just a matter of editing and uploading it. However, I'm going to be busy studying for my chem exam, and probably wont be able to do it for a while, but none the less, it will be coming. _

_I love writing LinkxMalon fanfics, mostly because they were what I actually started off writing, so I'll probably be adding a bunch of these... Oh and one thing you might not know a bout me is that I loves me some romance, so I write A LOT of it... hopefully the rest of the chapters wont be as lovey dovey as this one, because honestly, I hate writing too fluffy, and I can't wait to get into the story. _


	2. Love Lost

_**Summary:** The Hero of Time is dead. Or so everyone thinks. When Link returns from his journey, he expects everything to be the same. He doesn't expect for Hyrule to be a different place, and he definitely doesn't expect the love of his life to be engaged to someone with a horrible secret. Can Link live life knowing that nothing can ever be the same again? In this story of love, trust, friendship and betrayal it asks the question; How far are you willing to go for love? _

_**A.N. ~**Hey dudes and dudettes (hehe always wanted to say that) CHAPTER 1 IS FINALLY HERE! I know I said it would be awhile until I updated, but I couldn't help myself, I just got the idea and I had to run with it. I think I'm happy with this chapter, but I feel like I should warn you before you read... UNHAPPY CONTENT! And I would like to thank all those who reviewed, your words inspired me to finish this early! please R&R NO FLAMES PLEASE!  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.. it is owned by blank... I really don't know who owns it O.o sad... sad.._

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Love Lost**

Pain tore through his entire body as he staggered forward. Never in his life, had he ever experienced such agony.

He gripped the hilt of the sword that dug deep into his flesh and gave a hard tug. The sword slid out reluctantly, tearing muscle and breaking bones, leaving him gasping for air. He fell towards the cold ground with a pain-filled grunt. Lightning electrocuted the air, leaving him with a strange tingling feeling as rain poured over his opened wound.

He turned to the lifeless warrior beside him and sighed. He'd won. But he was going to die anyways.

It was weird, the things you think of before you die, before your life is stolen from you. He knew he should be thinking of Hyrule - It was his sworn duty to protect his homeland after all – but he wasn't. He wasn't even thinking about a way to save his life, and mask the pain tearing through his body. All he could think about was the promise he was breaking. He wasn't going to make it back. He reached into his pocket, groaning in pain, and pulled out the beautiful heart shaped pendant and held it to his heart, flooding the crevices of the intricate design with blood.

He couldn't stop the tears that streamed down his face now, mixing with blood and rain. He was the hero of time, he knew there was a chance that he wouldn't come back, and he knew he shouldn't be crying, but it hurt so badly. _Everything_ hurt so badly. He was only 15. As prepared as he had been to give his life for Hyrule, he was still scared to death of what was going to happen. He didn't want to die.

Would Hyrule fall without him? Would the Princess be in danger? Would Saria and Ruto notice his absence? Would Darunia and Nabooru forget about him? Would they ever find his body?

He shuddered at the last thought.

His eyes closed and he allowed himself to drift. He would never forget her. He knew his heart would always go back to her. She was imprinted in his soul, his very being. Would she be able to live without him? Would she break down? Meet someone? Fall in love? Have children? Like she was supposed to do with him?

"I'm so sorry Mal..." He whispered to the wind, praying that it would carry his words to her.

He couldn't help but wonder how long the pain would last before he finally blacked out.

_Malon..._

As darkness finally began to consume him, he found himself with the sudden urge to fight. He needed to live, for her, if no one else.

Even with his new determination, he couldn't stop the darkness that over took him, and cast his un-beating heart in shadows.

* * *

Malon held her left hand towards the light and admired the silver ring in the scorching sun. The small turquoise gem glistened, turning suddenly into a shimmering drop of water. She smiled.

Malon leaned on the pitch fork that was still plunged in a thick stack of hay and sighed dramatically. "Why does this day get to be so perfect while you're not here?" She looked unforgiving at the sky, not a single cloud marred perfection this day.

She held her left hand to her chest, and fiddled with the gem. "Every day will be perfect from now on. I just know it."

"What in tarnation are ya doin' daydreamin' when ur s'posed ta be workin'?"

Mr. Ingo's voice rang painfully in her ear, nearly knocking her off balance. "Sorry Ingo." She pleaded embarrassed.

"Stupid teenagers." The very grumpy Mr. Ingo muttered, carrying pales of cow milk towards the barn. "Useless, every, single one of 'em."

Malon grimaced and stuck her out at him as he walked away. She wished she could tell the contemptuous ranch hand to leave, but decided against it. Though no one would miss Mr. Ingo's pretentious behaviour, they really couldn't afford to lose another ranch hand. They were already feeling the pressure after Link, their master herder, left, so she held her tongue reluctantly.

She wouldn't let Mr. Ingo ruin her day though. Nothing, she thought, would ruin her mood today, and frankly, she doubted anything could lift her spirits higher either – unless Link came back.

She smiled brightly to herself and continued on with her chores, singing a familiar tune.

She wondered briefly what her father would do when she told him about her and Link - she wouldn't tell him yet of course, she would wait until Link came back – he would probably be in shock. He may even be angry, and say that they were jumping into things, she thought dryly. But deep down, she knew that their love was real, unbreakable. She could feel it in her heart, and see it in his eyes. They were in love.

She smiled hopefully looking around the ranch. It would be the best place to hold the wedding. She would wear her mother's dress when she finally said "I do" to the only man she would ever love, and start a family of their own.

Malon blushed profusely at the last thought. She might only be fourteen, but she knew the conditions needed to start a family, and to be honest, wasn't very "experienced" in those aspects. But as far as she knew, neither was Link – at least she hoped so.

Suddenly, a loud commotion beckoned her to the ranch entrance. Hearing a familiar whinny, Malon rushed to the noise, her heart soaring.

She cocked her brow at the scene playing out in front of her. Talon, Mr. Ingo and two Hylian knights were all attempting, unsuccessfully, to calm the distressed horse.

Quickly, Malon grabbed her horses' reins, and pulled her down so that her forehead rested on the horses' snout. Se hummed a few notes from her mother's lullaby until the violent thrashing stilled. "It's alright, my sweet girl. It's alright." She cooed to the horse until her breathing returned to normal. Malon led the horse into the barn with the other horses - not wanting her to be stressed out any more than she already was – her hands shaking all the while, before she returned to the painting group of men.

"Wow Mal." Her father beamed. "You've sure been gettin' good at handlin' dem horses."

He turned to the two Hylian knights. "Now what in tarnation's goin' on here?"

The two knights ignored her father and turned towards Malon. "I'm afraid we've some... unsettling news for you."

"What do you mean, 'unsettling'? Why is Epona here? Where's Link?" Her voice was shaking as she choked out each question, fearful of the answer.

"Come, now Mal. It's sure he's fine." Talon laid a comforting hand on his daughter's arm.

"It's been a while Malon." Malon turned around and felt her spirits lift. A beautiful blonde rode gracefully towards her on a gorgeous white mare. Malon smiled as green eyes, met deep blue.

"Zelda!" She could feel everyone bowing around her, but she remained standing, too much in shock to do anything. Zelda gracefully dismounted the mare and Malon instinctively wrapped her arms her old friend. "Goddesses Zelda, What's going on? What happened to Link? When is he coming home?"

Zelda pulled away from the hug, and held her friend at arm's length. "It's wonderful to see you again. The troubles of ruling a kingdom often leaves little time for socializing. However, I only wish our meeting were not under such... troubling circumstances."

"Where's Link?" Malon asked again slowly.

The princess looked down and shook her head. "We found his horse outside of Hyrule, she was rather upset..." She paused for a second, as if giving Malon time to take in the information. "...and covered in blood."

"Blood..." Malon breathed out the word, still trying to digest what she was hearing.

Zelda nodded. "A lot of blood, though none her own."

"Oh goddesses!" Malon felt like she was going to throw up. She covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head slowly. "No..." She felt warm tears caressing her cheeks. "No, you're lying!"

Zelda continued. "We found this awhile way from where we found Epona." She reached behind her as a knight held a bundle of cloth towards her, before she handed it to her hysteric friend.

_No..._ Her mind was screaming. It wasn't fair to be happy one moment, have everything so perfect, just to have it torn apart in one instant. She ran her fingers along the seams of the hat she had sewn herself, once green, now covered in red.

"I'm sorry" Zelda said slowly. "He was my friend too. But I understand how much harder it must be for you."

Malon watched as small drops of water, turned the fabric of the hat a shade darker. "Daddy..." She cried her back wrenching in uncontrollable sobs. "Where is he?"

"Oh Mal." Talon pulled his daughter into a tight embrace. Zelda joined in wrapping her arms around her neck.

"No!" Malon screamed, thrashing against their hold, but Talon and the princess held tight. "You have to keep looking! He's ALIVE, and you need to find him before its too late!" She bit her lip, drawing blood.

"We'll keep looking." Zelda reassured, "but I can't make promises"

"But he _promised _Zelda." She screamed, holding onto her father's shirt desperately. "He promised we were going to get married. He _can't_!"

Talon tensed against his daughter, realizing the reason behind her reaction. He'd known of their relationship – they didn't exactly hide it – but he hadn't realized how serious they'd become. "I'm sorry Mal"

"Link was strong." Zelda whispered against her ear. "He loved you. Just know he fought to stay with you. Even in death he – "

Malon thrashed against the two confining bodies until she was free. "Why do you keep _saying_ that? He's not dead!"

Malon turned towards the house and locked herself in her room, grateful that no one followed her. She held the green fabric to her cheek, and breathed in the familiar sent.

_Link will return_. She touched a finger to the turquoise gem. _He promised, no matter what. Forever and always. _She convinced herself, holding onto hope that he would open her bedroom door and sooth her aching soul, telling her that it was all a lie. He would hold her and promise that he would always be there. He had to, he would.

He never did...

* * *

_**A.N. ~ **This chapter was really hard to write, for obvious reasons... I almost gave up while writing Link's death scene. This chapter was actually only supposed to be Link dieing, but that was too short and there was no way I was going to prolong Link's suffering... But yeah... I really hoped you enjoyed this, I kinda rushed the end, so I'm not too happy about that so tell me if I made any mistakes and I'll fix them, but none the less, I think it turned out alright... :) PLEASE R&R!_

_And oh yeah... I'm kind of having trouble deciding the name of the dude Malon's going to be with, I was going to make it one of the original characters, but I really cant think of which one, so I'm making an original character... I was thinking about making it Dark Link though, but I really cant see it fitting... or maybe it will... tell me what you think! Any suggestions?_


	3. Unpleasnt Reunions

_**A.N ~ **Okay kitties! Chapter 2 is finally here! I'm sorry for the long wait, but I only get, like an hour a week to write this on the computer and we were having computer problems and BLECH! anyways i want to thank **mdvoltagecan**, **WintersWolf**, **Beloved3012**, and **ArchShadow24** (my very first reviewer) for reviewing and giving me their input, it was very much appreciated, and your reviews were what pushed me to write this despite family issues... :) I don't like this chapter much, because I feel like I rushed it a bit...and lone behold guys this is my very, very first draft so please pardon me if it sounds stupid in some parts, but please just tell me and i'll fix it... :) i'm actually surprised it's here already, I was gonna finish it during March break, but this is good,, this is good._**... **_this is longer than my other chapters, so bear with me please!_

_In this chapter, you will meet the antagonist. I'll be adding more characters in chapters to come so watch out!_

_**Disclamer: **You don't own Legend of Zelda, IT OWNS YOU! MWAHAHAHAHA!_ (O.o I'm sorry to scare you children)

**Just realized I didn't add the lines... Forgetful me***

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Unpleasant Reunions**

**Two years later….**

Her hands intertwined with his and she knew that it was time, time to let go, time to forget the beautiful past, if she ever wanted to be happy, if she ever _could_ be happy again.

"Do you love me?" She heard him whisper, his voice wrapping around her, enveloping her in its embrace. '_He's perfect. But how can I love him?'_ She shuddered as his warm breath tickled her skin. He was waiting for an answer, but could she give him one? Would it be cruel to give only part of her heart to the man standing in front of her?

She looked up to lock eyes with strange crimson irises. Long locks of raven black hair shielded his shinning eyes like a curtain, slightly obscuring her vision from the inquiring look she knew he was giving her. "I-I-I" She looked away, ashamed at their closeness, fearing how perfect she felt in his arms. It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair.

"Because I do." She looked back up and shuddered as those same crimson eyes bore deep into hers, making her take in a sharp breath. "I love you."

She shook again, not because of him this time, but because of how much she wished it wasn't him. How much she wanted to be with the only one she could never see again. "I-I" '_I need to let go'_. She sighed, breathing in the smell of her new lover; basking in his likeness of the one she always imagined holding her. '_I need to let go'_. She looked up at him and smiled. Each corner of his face brought tears back to her eyes. Why did he look so much like him? It was almost eerie how much they resembled each other - it was what had drawn her to him in the first place - but they were two different people entirely. The man in front of her; rash, strong, very forward in everything, whereas his counterpart; shy, mysterious, gentle, everything his darker contrast was lacking. Polar opposites, she decided.

"Mal, say something….."

She locked eyes with the red eyed shadow, her words catching in her throat before finally escaping trembling lips. "I-I-I" '_Let it go'_ "I Love you too"

She let his arms wrap around her tenderly before she returned the contact, wrapping slender arms around a slim waist. '_He's gone now'_, she decided, biting her bottom lip. "I love you"

She felt him tremble in her arms and thought for a second that she heard him laugh.

'_I have to let you go. You're gone now.' _Unknowing to the man holding her, she let tears fall shyly down her cheek.

'_I'm sorry.' _

* * *

_He couldn't breathe as he curled into himself, struggling for oxygen to invade his unwilling lungs, his chest burning from the strain. Tears burned in his eyes from the painfully, unusual feeling._

_He struggled for reality. Slowly opening his eyes, grimacing in pain as unwelcomed light poured into eyes that had been restricted from anything but darkness._

_He didn't know where he was. And should he? For a long, long, time, he didn't even exist. Or at least that's what he thought. He shouldn't be here. That he knew._

_He shouldn't be here._

_But he was..._

* * *

_**Three years later...**_

"You're back…"

Zelda repeated those two words over and over again, but it seemed the more she said it, the less real everything was becoming. When she opens her eyes, he'll be gone, she told herself, still trying to see past the illusion in front of her. "You're back…?"

The green clad warrior in front of her flashed a lop-sided grin and chuckled at his old friend's seemingly limited vocabulary. "Of course I'm back."

The blondes laughed and pulled each other into a hug, spinning around. "I've missed you so much." She pulled away, holding him at arm's length as if to make sure he was real. "You've always been like an older brother to me. I've missed having you around to bug me." She laughed again and hugged him tight. "Hyrule has been so hard to rule without you. Things seem a lot more serious without you there to motivate things."

"Speaking of which; how is everything?"

Zelda pulled away, "Things…have been hard." When Link looked at her curiously, she added quickly; "But we can speak about that at a later time. You have just returned, and you should rest."

He nodded understandingly. "I'll come by again tomorrow, I better get home. Malon would skin me alive if she found out I stayed the night here instead of going to see her." He stretched towards the sky and yawned. "And I really need to see her, she didn't return any of my letters, so I need to make sure she's okay." He stopped mid-stretch and glance to where the blue-eyed royal was biting her nails. "She _is _okay, right? I've never seen you bite your nails before, proper etiquette and what-not."

"Link...Things have...changed in Hyrule since you left. People thought you were dead. _I _thought you were dead. And Malon...well she never believed it...But you need to understand, we all had to move on."

He spun around to face Zelda again and slowly stumbled backwards, running a hand through golden blonde hair. "Everyone thinks I DIED!"

"Link, I know how you feel..."

"NO YOU DON'T, EVERYONE KNOWS _YOU'RE_ ALIVE!"

"Link, I'm sorry."

"Goddesses, I have to go see Malon. She thinks I'm..." He shook his head and bowed to the blonde in front of him. "I'm sorry, but I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow though. I need to make sure she's okay." He turned to run, only to be stopped by a small hand grasping his tunic.

"Link, wait! I...ah...umm...w-why don't you stay at the castle...w-with me!" She stuttered, not loosening her iron grip on his tunic.

"Zelda," He started prying her hand off of his tunic. "What has gotten into you? I'll be back, promise."

Zelda watched helplessly as her friend walked away from her hall and towards Lon Lon Ranch, where his heart would be shattered in two.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Zelda turned to the silver haired nursemaid and bit her bottom lip nervously.

"I-I couldn't do it Impa. He loves her so much. I couldn't bring myself...to tell him."

* * *

The green clad warrior walked into the familiar barn, shaking with anticipation. He scanned the ranch, deciding that everything looked the same.

His gaze passed the cucco pen making him shudder. There were too many bad memories of that pen, and he really didn't want to relive those scars. So carefully, he stepped around the pen, sighing in relief when he was finally at a safe distance, still watching it at the corner of his eye as a cucco poked a menacing head out to stare in his direction. He shuddered. _'Creepy cuccos' _he sighed to himself_. _Too many times he was the victim to the fury of the white feathered devil.

He looked around confused. Where was grumpy Ingo, where was the sleepy Talon, where was the beautiful song always hummed by the redheaded enchantress that had stolen his heart?

He sighed in nostalgia at the sound of galloping horses. He missed ridding his red mare in the safety of the ranch. To not care where you're going, or who you need to see, who you need to destroy. Just ride without consequences, without worry. He was still worried about what had come of his beautiful mare and suddenly felt sad. When he had awoken, he hadn't seen any sign of Epona, and had to continue his travels on foot. He hoped Malon wouldn't be too mad. He would find Epona... It was just a matter of when.

Link inched towards the race track, where he knew Malon would be. When they were growing up, it had been her favourite place to go. She would sing and Link would just listen and watch her, mesmerized as each note flew flawlessly out of her mouth. The way each word seemed to roll off her tongue, sometimes stretching longer, as if reluctant to leave the beautiful smile that was always eminent on her face. And they would just watch each other like it was the last time they would ever see the other again. Their relationship was never anything physical, which was what made it so special. To just sit there knowing exactly how much the other loved you. People had called their relationship immature because of that fact, but Link wouldn't have it any other way. He just wanted to love her, he didn't care how.

He felt his heart skip a beat and fly out of his chest when his eyes locked on fiery red hair. She looked up towards the sky and sighed heavily, forest green eyes straining to see past the sun. He just watched her for a second, too scared to move. What would she think? What would she do? It seemed impossible for her to think him dead like everyone else, right? They made a promise. _He _made a promise that they would be together no matter what.

He bit his lip and hastily made his way towards Malon. The feeling was indescribable, a word that could only be described as _giddy _overwhelmed him. It seemed like all of his travels, all of his strife, were all so he could get to where he was now, all so he could see her face again. As he made his way closer, he knew he never wanted to wake up without her smile ever again, and he never would. He didn't care how long he had been gone; he just wanted to be happy with her again.

"Red..." Was all he could vocalize, scared that if he said anymore, she would disappear.

She turned towards him, a look of extreme fear and shock, shadowed every corner of her face. Link felt his smile drop at her expression. Where was the smile? Where was the happiness? Why was she looking at him like that? "L-Link?" She stepped back, nearly tumbling over the horses feed and knocking over the pale of LonLon milk she held in her hands.

"Whoa Red..!" He reached out and gripped her wrist, pulling her into him. "Mal what's wrong?" She slowly lifted her head, locking emerald eyes with ice blue irises. Link felt his breath hitch. She was so beautiful. Her face had a raw beauty to it that no makeup could mimic, her red hair still as thick and fiery as when he left, her eyes still twinkled with the innocence of the young girl he had loved years before, which he still did.

"L-Link...I-I thought y-you were..." Tears formed in the corner of her eyes that Link tentatively brushed away.

"I know Mal. Zelda told me."

"Zelda?" She bit her lip and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Is it really you? Am I imagining you again?"

Link leaned his head on hers and pulled her tighter to his chest. "I'm here Red. I promise I won't leave you again." Gently gripping her chin, he pulled her face up towards him, but just as their lips brushed, he felt a hard shove against his chest.

"NO!" It took him a while to recover from his shock. Malon pushed him? Why? "L-Link we can't."

"What do you-"

"I thought you were _dead _Link, I thought I would never see you again." She shook her head side to side as if trying to shake a memory from her mind.

"But Red, I'm fine, I'm back."

"No Link, you don't get it." She stepped back, wrapping her arms around her body. "Zelda shouldn't have let you come." She said almost too quiet for him to hear. But he heard.

"Mal...? Why would you say that? What's going on?" He was almost too scared to hear the answer, but he knew he needed to know. "Malon...?"

"H-he was there for me Link, when you weren't...I-I c-can't do it to him...I'm sorry." Link stepped back, away from her, away from the woman who couldn't be Malon, because Red – his Malon – would never say that. She would never hurt him like this. "Red, what are you-"

"I _love_ him Link." Tears streamed down her face, but he didn't make a move to soothe her like he had done many times before, he couldn't, he was petrified staring at the woman in front of him.

"Y-you...No..." Suddenly recovering from his petrified state, he ran a hand violently through blonde hair, pulling off the green hat and throwing it to the ground. "Mal, you can't be serious...I-Red, I love you, you can't." He knew he sounded desperate, but he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to cry, but he didn't know how to deal with this. All that his body was telling him to do was cry until his tear ducks stopped working, but he wouldn't let himself do that. He had battled vicious monsters, seen deaths that no one his age should ever see, and he would be damned if some sick prank were what finally broke him. "Red, you're joking right? This is a sick joke."

"I-I-I...Link..." She said breathlessly, like she didn't know what to say. The young warrior felt himself tremble, unable to prevent the sick feeling in his stomach making his insides churn and without warning; he dumped what was left of his lunch on the side of the watering bowl. "Link, are you alright?"

"Is this why?" Link asked, his head in his hands, ignoring his previous show of weakness. "Is this why you never wrote back to me?"

She shook her head and rubbed her arm. "There were no letters..." Link would have been more surprised, angrier, more shocked if he wasn't overcome by this damn guilt that hung over him like a cloak. But what did he have to feel guilty for? He did leave, but only to save people who needed him, how bad was that? But still, the little voice in the back of his head told him he had this coming to him. "What do you mean there were none? I wrote you – "

"Link please..." He could tell in her eyes that she didn't want to continue their argument so he pulled his mouth into a thin line, still fighting tears that burned at his eyes.

"Can you at least tell me who..?" Link flinched at each word that caused physical pain to ache in his heart. He wasn't sure he wanted to know – as a matter of fact he was damn sure this information just might be the death of him, or at least the man in question – but he had to know. He _needed _to know who she had forgotten him for.

She bit her lip, and shifted her feet, refusing to look the warrior in the eyes. "H-He..."

"Mal, who's this?" A voice called from behind him and Link had to grit his teeth so he wouldn't lash out. _'Speak of the god damn devil.' _Link turned, his features twisted in extreme hatred for the unknown male behind him.

The warrior locked gazes with the man and felt his heart give out. _'No'. _Red...that was all he saw, the colour of blood and despair. The colour of hatred that had bore into his eyes many times before. The colour of burning rage and death, the colour that had stolen what was his. '_Nonononononononono.' _Of all the men in Hyrule, it had to be him. Link stared wide eyed, inwardly cursing the goddesses that had so graciously ruined his life yet again. "HIM!" He screamed not able to contain his rage anymore. "MAL YOU DONT EVEN KNOW WHO HE IS! HE'S PROBABLY USING YOU!" He paced back and forth, thinking of all the different ways he could mutilate the man – if you could call him that, though Link preferred the term demon. "MAL WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? HE'S NOTHING BUT A FILTHY SHADOW DEMON!"

He shook from the exertion not sure how to express the anger building up inside of him. "I think you need to calm – "

Link snapped his head to the man. "You have no right to talk! Now shut up before I rip out your tongue – though I might do it anyways."

"LINK STOP!" He turned to where Malon was currently pulling at his tunic and sobbing. "Is it so hard to grasp that a man other than you could steal my heart? Is it so hard for someone other than you to love me? JUST STOP!"

Link couldn't remember anymore. He couldn't remember being happy anymore; he couldn't remember feeling loved anymore. He couldn't remember the day that Malon had looked at him like that. But as he watched her face as she watched his shadow he felt his heart lurch. The way she just watched him was so familiar he would have been able to tell a mile away. She used to look at him that way...Why? Why was it that when he thought he would finally be happy that this had to happen...? He laughed inwardly at the irony. He was the chosen warrior of the goddesses, yet it seemed the only end to his suffering would be death. She loved him... As much as it killed him to say, that look was unmistakeable. His beautiful, vivacious red head wasn't his anymore, and he didn't know what he could say to her to change her mind. "Mal...I-"

Before he could utter another word, strong hands gripped his shoulders and turned him roughly in another direction until he was at eye level with his very own demon. "Sleep..." He ordered. The way he said it, seemed to already make him drowsy. All he wanted to do was dream...dream of him and Malon, before everything tore them apart. He just wanted to dream, escape it all, and if accepting the darkness that threatened to overwhelm him, then so be it.

The last thing he heard before he hit the ground was a beautiful melody, uttered in one word.

"_...Link..." _

* * *

It's just gonna get worse for our little hero... In the next chapter you will see a Link you've never seen before (Mwahahaha jelousy grrr) *sigh* anyways REVIEW! And I might be getting my own computer in about a month so chapters should come quicker :)


	4. Welcome Home Mr Hero

Chapter 3: Welcome Home, Mr. Hero

Malon chewed her lip in contemplation. Did the goddesses hate her so much, that when she finally decided to forget the green clad hero, they brought him back, as if mocking her with what she could no longer have?

As much as she wanted to love him again, she knew she couldn't. She wouldn't allow herself to be hurt like that again. She wouldn't let herself hurt the new man she had welcomed in her heart. It wasn't fair that he returned, it wasn't fair that after all this time, he expected everything to be the same, but it wasn't. It never would be.

She felt sudden warmth around her waist and smiled at the contact. "How is he?" She asked, leaning her head on her fiancé's shoulder.

"Sleeping." He breathed against her ear making her shudder, thankful for the contact. She needed to remember who was important in her life now. She thought she had forgotten the past, but could she? "He should wake up soon though…" He squeezed her slightly and kissed the top of her head. "Are you alright?"

She turned in his arms, so that she was facing the dark haired man, his strange crimson eyes shining with concern. "I'm fine…I just…need to talk to him I think."

"Then go." He kissed her softly and reassuringly, before he ran his hand through her red locks. "I'll be in the room."

Malon smiled up at the man and reluctantly pulled away. "You know I love you, right Dark?" And she did, the diamond ring on her finger was proof of that. She loved him more than anything, than anyone.

He smiled down at her and laughed quietly. "I know…" Her love was true, regardless of what Link thought, they loved each other and nothing could change that. She shuddered as the cold metal of her necklace brushed against her neck. Pulling it out, she admired the turquoise ring on the silver necklace before sighing. Why then, was she not able to part with this yet?

* * *

Link groaned loudly, clutching his throbbing head. The first thing he noticed when he had awoken was the distinct smell of the red headed farm girl. Her scent was everywhere; he opened his eyes to the white walled room around him. Family photos of Malon and her father decorated the small room creating a welcoming aura. A large dresser was placed on the other side of the room, opposite to the white rocking chair that was placed at the side of the medium sized bed. Link blinked in confusion. This seemed way too personal to be a guest room but he was sure he had never been in here before. Although he had lived at the ranch for some time, rarely did he roam around the house save for the kitchen, living room, and Malon's room.

He swung his legs off the side of the bed and jumped slightly at the sudden thump on the floor. He furrowed his brow in confusion, picking up the familiar pendant from the cold hard wood floor. He had forgotten to return it to her after all of the confusion. He ran his fingers along the edges of the pendant, feeling tears burn at his eyes. _'Didn't she promise too?'_ He hastily whipped the tears that threatened to pool over his eyes and chewed on his bottom lip to stop him from crying out.

She had forgotten him…And to make matters worse, she had fallen for the one being in this entire world that he hated more than the once great Gannondorf. His shadow, his demon, had stolen her from him, and he had no doubt in his mind that it was for his own selfish gain. He didn't love Malon. He_ couldn't._

Link slammed his fists against the innocent pillow beside him as anger overwhelmed him. Malon couldn't love _him_; she wouldn't do that to him, because she still loved him…Right?

He felt his hands shaking and his breathing becoming ragged. Why was she doing this to him? He covered his eyes with his fists in anger, and continued to punch the pillow, allowing all of his rage to be absorbed with each blow. He would never allow Malon to see him so weak…but he had to let out his anger somehow.

He quickly composed himself, whipping away angry tears that had dared to stream down his cheek. Slowly, his limbs stopped shaking, and the only evidence of his tears was that damn burning in his eyes. "Goddesses Malon…" He breathed, to no one in particular. "Why…?"

A sudden knock on the door, pried him from his thoughts. "C-can I come in?" A shaky voice bellowed from behind the door. "We need to talk…"

Link bit his lip. He really didn't think he was ready to see her yet. Every fiber in his body begged for him to shut out the hurt and wallow in his own self-pity, but Link had never been the type to mope. And despite the intense pain burning in his heart, he wanted more than anything to hear her voice, to see her face. So her gingerly made his way to the door and pulled it open to reveal the smiling farm girl.

"You're awake." She beamed. "I was beginning to think you were still asleep. If you want to head back to sleep I ca-"

"No…" He interrupted her feeling the familiar tug at his heart whenever she was near. "Its fine…" he let his words trail off, lost in Malon's eyes. So perfect, so innocent, so pure. He hated himself more than anything, for causing those green eyes to pool with tears yesterday. He hated himself for being so angry at her. He hated himself for ever leaving in the first place.

"Link… We need to talk…please." He nodded his head, moving aside so she could enter the room and sit on the white chair by the bed. "Sit…" She motioned to a spot on the bed that Link reluctantly took. "Link…I-"

"Why?" He asked bluntly, cutting off Malon's words. "Why did you… How could you move on and forget about me…about _us_?"

She shook her head, playing with the hem of her skirt. "That isn't what this is…"

"Really Mal? Then what is _'this'_" He hated the aggression, the anger in his voice as he spat each word at the confused farm girl. "You know, he tried to KILL ME!"

"Link, would you ju-"

"Just what Malon…? Leave him alone? Leave you and your perfect life alone? Red, Your boyfriend is INSANE! He's going to hurt you…The only reason why he's with you is to get to me."

"LINK STOP!" Link jumped back at the sudden outburst. He had done it again; he had caused pain to return to those green eyes he adored more than life. "He's not my boyfriend, he's my _fiancé!_ I love him Link. I was hoping this would be a civilized discussion, but apparently that's not going to happen."

"You…" The world around him suddenly turned hazy_. 'Fiancé..? Mal, was going to marry him?' _"Red…I…"

"You can't stay here…" Link locked eyes with judging green irises. "I don't want you here." Link felt each word like a punch in the gut.

"Malon…I-I love-"

"I DON'T CARE OKAY?" Link searched her eyes, and shook his head.

"You don't mean that Red, you're just-"

"Stop calling me that!" She stood up angrily, knocking the chair over. "That's not my name okay? Stop calling me that!" her hands balled into fists, she angrily stormed out of the room, leaving Link alone with his own self-loathing.

* * *

She couldn't have meant it. She couldn't have meant any of those things she screamed out in anger. Link reassured himself as he slowly stepped out of the house and made his way gingerly to the barn. He wasn't sure why, but it seemed as if it was calling for him all day – as weird as that sounded – and with all that happened that morning, Link decided that weird was better than the pain he would feel if he stayed in that house.

Pulling open the door he stepping into the barn and smiled as nostalgia washed over him. This was where he had last said his goodbyes to Malon. He laughed at the cruelty of it all. He would never have peace, would he?

His thoughts were interrupted as a familiar whinny echoed through the barn. "E-Epona?" Link smiled brightly, making his way to his lost steed. He wrapped his arms around the brown mare's neck, who snorted in response. "Goddesses, I've missed you." It seemed like the goddesses had pity after all. After all the pain he had faced, he was simply happy that he wouldn't have to bury another friend, or have to mourn for another lost love. Link grinned and pulled the horse out of her stall, rubbing her back affectionately. His smile dropped as his hand felt a bump on her stomach that made him pull back in shock. "Epona?"

"She's pregnant…" Link turned to the unwelcomed visitor, and stepped protectively in between the man and Epona – who seemed to be roused by the man's presence. The man laughed at this and stepped closer. "That horse never did like me."

"I wonder why?" Link spat at his shadow. Like every other time Link had seen his rival, his darker counterpart grinned wickedly at him surrounded in a dark aura that seemed to engulf the light around him - how anyone could be oblivious to this was beyond him – he crossed his arms around his chest and smiled triumphantly. "You really upset her you know." He said matter-of-factly, like he even cared about how Malon was feeling.

"Shut up! Everything that has happened is because of you!" Link stepped closer to his demon, and like looking in a mirror, gazed at his shadowed refection staring back at him. "Why are you here? Why did you choose her? Why won't you just leave. me. ALONE!" He moved closer with each word until he was roughly shoving the shadow demon.

The shadow simply laughed, brushing off Link as if he were nothing but an inconvenience. "Why? Because I hate you." Link stepped back at the anger that rolled off his tongue. "I hate everything about you. You don't deserve to be happy, and it seems as if the best way to obtain that would be to steal everything from you. Though I guess I underestimated how much Malon is everything for you." He shrugged. "It's highly entertaining."

Link shook his head as realization hit him. That couldn't be possible, and yet… "Were you the one who…"

"Brought you back to life? No…" He sighed slumping on a chair by the horse's pen as if the conversation were boring him. "Though I _did_ have something to do with the one who attacked you. Sadly, you were brought back by your own determination. It all worked out well though, didn't it?"

"So you'd hurt her in the process?"

Dark Link shrugged again, grinning wickedly at the distressed hero in front of him. "If anyone should be guilty it should be you." When Link blinked in surprise, Dark laughed at the stupidity of his counterpart. "I can only imagine what she would have done if I wasn't there."

"You're crazy." Link growled pushing past him, while dragging his now pregnant mare behind him. "Just leave me alone. I don't care anymore… Just leave me alone." He said in almost a whisper.

"Aw… Giving up already? I was expecting a fight."

"Like hell I am!" Link snapped behind him. He spun jabbing a finger towards his demon. "You may have stolen her heart, but you do NOT deserve to love her!"

Dark laughed at the sudden show of spirit and curled his lip in disgust. "Is that so, 'Mr. Hero'? Then what is it that makes you so worthy of this woman's love? You, the one who has hurt her more than you can ever heal? Did you think she would welcome you with open arms like you were her savior? Link, you are too naïve to see that she no longer needs you."

"Maybe…" He breathed, looking down at a gloved hand. "I didn't deserve her to begin with…" He looked up locking eyes with his rival. "But neither do you." He gritted his teeth, causing an ache in his jaw. "I don't care what I have to do. You will not have her."

The shadow smirked, leaning closer to the hero. "I do love a challenge."

* * *

Yes people... IT IS ON! (hehe sorry)

Anyways tell me what you think? Things will get more angsty in later chapters and new people will be intoduced. You'll also get to see what happened to Ingo and Talon (did anyone notice they wern't there?)

YES I MADE EPONA PREGNANT! :) I love that horse, I really do...


	5. Broken

**A.N~ **_HEYY PEOPLES! I know an update! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! I was kind of nervous about updating this because I kept telling myself I went a little too O.O.C with Link, but I decided I should let you guys be the judge of that… _

_And I want to thank Kadros who Betaed this chapter for me… I can't express my appreciation because I know this chapter would be nothing without your help XD! I took all of you suggestions to heart and fixed this chapter up so hopefully its better!_

_Please enjoy and don't hate it! Review if you liked it, or if you didn't! I don't mind constructive criticism!_

_I want to thank __**someone(anon), FoxyMonday, Beloved3012, mdvoltagecan(anon), Rhiandur, Fobster, Mondaywaters(anon) and winterswolf **__for all of your reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS! You guys make me so happy! XD!_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own LOZ! T.T Don't sue me!**_

_******IMPORTANT******_

_**For anyone who is experiencing the fanfiction Error type 2, there is a way around it!**_

_**When you get the error screen; in the URL where it says "property" change it to "content" and you should be able to update…. Just a little thing you should know before the error gets fixed!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Broken**

Link watched the barn door for hours after his shadow had left. He didn't know how to react to what just happened. He was right; Dark had no intention of marrying Malon for love, he just wanted a way to hurt him, and stealing Malon was the best way to do that. Needless to say it was working, but Link couldn't let that affect him. He had been through too much to let Dark win like this.

He turned to his mare behind him and gently stroked her mane. He wished that he could take Epona with him – wherever he would go now – but he couldn't remove Epona from her caretaker, while she was in her current…condition.

He leaned his forehead on hers and smiled. "I'll be back girl, and I'll make sure that bastard is gone for good. He won't bug you anymore."

The horse neighed in response, voicing her approval. "That's my girl…"

Link walked slowly out of the barn and closed the door behind him. He would be back for his horse eventually, but until then, he had some things to take care of.

He felt horrible for all that he said to Malon, she didn't deserve to bear the brunt of his anger. It wasn't fair. She had nothing to do with his shadow's deception, and he was wrong to treat her like it was her fault that he felt so horrible inside. He left, and she moved on. He was mad, but not at her – never at her.

Link knew exactly where to find her. He walked briskly into the middle of the horse track where he knew she would be singing. He smiled as nostalgia washed over him. He missed her voice. He missed the way she swayed to her own music; he missed how she would hold his hand and sing them both to sleep. He wanted that back, he wanted the innocence back, he wanted _Malon._

Link walked slowly behind her, admiring the way her brown skirt swayed with her movements, the way her red hair flowed elegantly down her back. He had missed her so much.

"Malon…" The red head turned swiftly to face him.

"Link…? Why are you still here?" Her voice was still lined with anger, but it wasn't as cold as before.

"I wanted to apologize…" He couldn't look her in the eyes. He couldn't stand to see those bright green eyes to look at him with their previous contempt. He wasn't sure if he would be able to handle that again.

"Link… I…"

"Red – I mean Malon, - I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to yell at you… I was – just… I was being stupid and mean, and I'm so, so, sorry…" He shifted his feet anxiously on the floor. "And I just want to stay with you, if you'll let me…"

"No…" Link frowned and looked up to see her shaking her head at him. "I can't. I know you think Dark is using me, but I don't. I know he loves and I love him… I won't betray him by doing this, alright?"

Link chewed his lip, drawing blood. "I don't care alright Mal, I love you and I don't care if he's here. He's not the kind of guy you think he is, he's not right for you."

"That's enough." She shook her head at him and clenched her fists in frustration, tears brimming in her eyes. "He's _my _perfect guy. He's respectful, well mannered, he thinks of me before anyone else. He would never leave me and run off for 5 years without a warning! He's nothing like you, so he's perfect for me!"

"Mal, you don't-"

"I do Link, I mean every word." Her hands shot out on either side of her as she screamed. "How can we be together, when you've already committed yourself fully to Hyrule? You'll stay for a while, and then you'll leave and you won't be back this time!" She brushed away the tears that were trailing down her cheeks and stormed past him.

"Malon, I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?" She whipped around and turned to face him again. "You have no idea what you did to me. Dark saved me but you don't seem to get that! You don't know him!" She hung her head sadly. "Were different now, we haven't gotten through one conversation yet where someone hasn't started yelling. You don't know me any more than I know you… Not anymore…"

"But Mal, I –"

"Link please…" She wasn't yelling anymore, the exhaustion from the conversation evident in her voice. "You _left _okay…? You left for 5 years and you didn't come back. You left me all alone, with no one else, and I can't forgive you for that… I don't want to be sad or scared anymore…" She turned away from him and headed inside. "Just leave me alone Link…"

He didn't know what there was left for him to do but stare at her entering her home, to embrace his demon. "I can't Mal…" He whispered, stumbling out of the ranch. Without her, there was nothing left for him to look forward to. He had nothing left to come home to. So what was the point?

"I won't stop loving you…"

* * *

Link had never been drunk before. In fact, he had always made it a point to lecture Talon whenever he caught the man drinking anything stronger than Lonlon milk, but today was an exception. Maybe the reason he was so against the consumption of alcohol was because he never had a reason to drink… but now he did.

Link tipped the warm liquid to his mouth and allowed the burning sensation to creep down his throat. Malon had kicked him out. The woman who was supposed to love him had replaced him with the one person he was almost certain she would never meet. It was disgraceful. He had made a fool of himself. He returned, fully committed to her, ready to give up everything, his sword, his honor, his life, just to be with her again and she all but spit in his face.

Link took another swig of his drink and dropped his head on the bar table, a loud thud sounding on impact. His head hurt, but he didn't care. There must be something wrong with him, because the pain felt good, compared to the horrible ache in his heart.

He still loved her – as messed up as that sounded – he still wanted to love her, he still wanted her to love him back. He could forget everything that had happened; he could forgive all the words she said to him and take back all the hurtful things he said to her if she would just hold his hand like the day he left, and tell him that he was the man she wanted to spend her life with.

Link groaned in his arms at the thought. She didn't want to be with him… She wanted to be with his darker half – as ironic as that sounds – it wasn't fair. He told Dark before he left that he would take back Malon, and he planned on keeping that promise. He would do everything in his power to get her back. But how could he do that now when he knew she didn't want to be with him?

He narrowed his eyes at the figure across the table that seemed to be talking to him. The girl seemed hysterical about something, but he could care less about what. He had more to worry about than some weird girl who wouldn't leave him alone. Like what he was going to do about Dark.

Link's first thought had been to kill him, but as much as he wanted Dark gone – and dead – he didn't want Malon to hate him. And if she really did love the bastard, then she wouldn't be too happy about his death. He had to win back Malon, and convince her that Dark was using her. Link moaned loudly, attracting the attention of the people surrounding him. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Link…?" Link turned gingerly toward the weird girl who wouldn't leave. She was a little bit shorter than him with brown skin and fire red hair, looking down on him with worried golden eyes.

"What do you want?" His voice sounded hoarse and strained as he turned his gaze back to the drink in his hand.

"Link what are you doing?"

Link laughed out loud. What a stupid question. "Drinking, what does it look like?"

He tipped the bottle to his lips only for it to be snatched from his grasp. He groaned and turned back to the woman. "I can see that." She rolled her eyes and reached out her hands. "Come on, let's get you home." She wrapped one hand around his waist and the other under his shoulders to pull him up from the bar stool. "Malon is going to kill you when she sees you like this."

He jeered at the woman but leaned against her to hold himself up. "Like she'd care…"

"What are you talking about?" She asked, it seemed like she was struggling a little bit with all of his weight leaned on her. "You know what, never mind, I'm sure Malon will tell me when we get to your place…"

"D-don't…" She stopped walking at his sudden plea and turned her head towards him. "S-she… I'm not ready to face her again… h-he did something to her. He must have or she wouldn't have said it, right? He did something to her…"

The woman furrowed her brow at his words; he must be more confused than she thought. "Uhh…"

"Please don't bring me there…"

The woman sighed heavily and turned the other way. "Alright, I'll take you to my place until we can figure out what to do with you."

Link sighed. He felt like shit, but at least Malon wouldn't see him like this. Suddenly, he felt his back heave and he turned away from the girl, to spare her the sight and felt the liquid he'd recently consumed travel back up his throat and onto the side of the building. He laughed despite himself and wiped his mouth clear of the bile. "It's funny, this is the second time I've thrown up since I got here… and it was supposed to be my welcome party." He laughed again and took the drink from the woman's hand. "Chosen by the gods my ass..." The drink was immediately swatted from his hand when he lifted it to his lips and landed on the floor, shattering in to pieces, releasing the smell of alcohol onto the sidewalk.

"Who did this to you Link…?" She sighed. Link groaned and leaned into the girl as she carried him away.

* * *

"How could I say that to him?" Dark pulled the redhead into a backwards hug, pulling her close. He almost wished Link were here. He could only imagine the look on his face if he walked in on them so close. "He came back from the seemingly _dead _and I kicked him out! I said all of those things to him!"

Dark smoothed her hair back and kissed the side of her mouth. "You did nothing wrong…" She leaned into him and he tightened his grip on her.

"I just don't know what's wrong with me…"

"If you don't want to go through with this then –"

"No..." She cut him off, turning around. "We are going to get married, and I'm happy, I don't want to change that." She smiled and leaned her head on his chest.

This girl was a lot different than he had originally thought. It made him happy to hear her say those things. It made him want to make her happy when she said she loved him, and he didn't know why.

All he knew was that Link would never have her. He had lost his chance with her. And Dark didn't _want _her to want Link back. She looked up at him and smiled with her green eyes sparkling

"_So you'd hurt her in the process?"_

Dark shook Link's words from his thoughts. He needed to rest. His mind was racing with feelings that he didn't understand and he wanted nothing more than to escape them. "Come, you should rest…" He pulled Malon into their bed and lay next to her, his head resting on her shoulders and closed his eyes.

Dark resisted the urge to pull her closer as he listened to the sound of her crying as the night carried on. She was happy, she told him. Then why was it that she stained the pillows each night with her tears…?

"_I didn't deserve her to begin with… but neither do you"_

Maybe…

* * *

Nabooru was – to say the least – shocked when she found Link in a bar_ drunk._ She had left to find him the moment she heard of his return and of course the last place she checked was the pub. She didn't know what had happened to the poor boy, but the pain on his face was heart breaking. Whatever Malon did to him, she would have a lot to explain.

Link was currently lying on her couch, his face streaked with tears. She wasn't sure when he had started to cry, but sometime in his sleep; tears began to fall from his face and onto the pillow. She smiled down at his young face. He reminded her suddenly of when he was just a young boy with his child-like innocence. It made her smile, yet also made her mad that someone had hurt him this much. He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve to hurt.

A moan escaped his lips and Nabooru knelt by the side of the couch to see his eyes crack open. "Hey there Mr. Hero…"

Link squinted at her and she laughed at the confused look on his face. "N-Nabooru?" He said, holding his head.

"Head hurts doesn't it..?" He nodded, and winced at the sudden movement. "That's what you call a hangover. It'll go away eventually."

"Oh…" He leaned back down and pulled out a silver pendant. The heart shaped emblem shone in the moon light and Link tentatively ran his fingers along the edges. "I guess I shouldn't have drunk so much…"

She frowned; he seemed really absent minded, like something was eating at him. Shrugging, she leaned her head on the couch cushion in front of his face, so that they were only inches apart. She figured now was the best time to ask him. He wasn't so drunk that he wouldn't make sense, but was out of it enough to tell her what she wanted to know.

"Why were you at the bar?"

He shrugged, turning his face away from her "Because I didn't want to cry anymore…"

"Well you're crying anyway." She indicated to the tear stained pillow with a nod of her head.

He reached up and touched a wet cheek and smiled sadly. "I guess I am…"

"What happened Link?" She felt her anger rise when Link let out a sound of distress. He didn't want to talk about it, but she knew he would, because it was Link. She didn't really care what happened though; she just wanted him to smile.

"I-I… I don't think I should have returned…" Nabooru opened her mouth to object but was cut off by a shaking voice. "I guess I misunderstood when she said she would wait for me…"

"Who…? What Link, tell me…"

"Malon's getting married…" He rolled over so that his back was to her. "I'm sorry, but just leave me alone."

Nabooru nodded her head. As much as she wanted to elaborate on it, she could wait until he was more willing to speak about it. "Alright Link…" She breathed, running her hand through his hair. She really did miss her old friend. She never believed them when they said he was dead. Link was too strong, too determined to allow himself to die. She had gone searching for him, but had come up with nothing. Where ever Link was hiding, it was nowhere in Hyrule.

She had missed her old friend….

_Link…._Link awoke with a splitting headache and aching limbs. He looked over to where Nabooru was sleeping and sighed. It had been a while since he'd seen his old friend, and he missed her. He had often admired her confident attitude and courageous personality. And to be honest, he was just glad that he wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

He knew she would try and get answers from him, but he just wanted to forget about it. He pushed himself up and stiffened when Nabooru turned to face him. "Trying to escape?" She giggled holding herself up on her forearms.

"I was…" He looked up at her and grinned. "It's good to see you again Nabooru…"

"Changing the subject I see…?" She stood up and stretched. Last time he had seen her, she was taller than him, and Link felt a strange surge of pride that he was around her height now. "That's alright." She continued. "So are you going to answer some questions?"

"I'd rather not." Link said honestly. He just wanted to go bad to bed and forget that anything happened. Nabooru however, wasn't going to stand for any pity Link wanted to receive. Knowing that; he sighed and leaned his throbbing head against the cushions.

"First; where were you?" She had moved to sit next to him, and leaned on the edge of the couch in anticipation.

"I don't really know, somewhere out of Hyrule; Oridon or something along the lines of that… I don't remember how I got there; I woke up in some weird hut." He laughed and ran a hand through shaggy blonde hair. "That place is a lot different than Hyrule. I almost didn't make it back." He looked around, taking in the scenery of her small house. It was obvious it was just her living there, but it was cozy none the less.

"Hey Nabooru…?" Link asked turning to the Gerudo. "Why are you living in Castle Town?"

"Huh? Oh, well I was kicked out of the Gerudos"

Link blinked in disbelief. She was their leader; he didn't even think that was possible. "What happened?"

"Well…" She looked down at her feet, her face turning a shade darker. "I- something happened to someone I cared about, and I went looking for him. The Gerudos wanted me to stay, but I wouldn't, so here I am."

Link smiled at her. "Who was it?" When she didn't answer, he nodded. He would accept her privacy if she didn't want to tell him. "Whoever it is, I hope they were worth it."

"I think they were…" She looked back at Link and smiled, before resuming her original composed position. "So, about last night…" She leaned in closer to him, as if to make sure he wasn't lying. "What did you mean when you said someone did something to Malon…?"

"I-I said that?" He furrowed his brow in confusion. He didn't remember saying anything more than the few things he said to his Gerudo friend when he awoke in her house the first time. Apparently, he was more out of it last night than he had first thought. Link sighed, he was dreading the question. As much as he trusted Nabooru, he wasn't sure it this was something he should share with her.

Nabooru answered his question with a nod. "W-well…"

"NABOORU!"

Link shot up with relief.

"HOLD ON!" Nabooru called back, and turned to face Link. "So, what…?"

"Come on Nabooru, you can't just leave them waiting." Link smiled and rushed to open the door. He was sure Nabooru knew he was stalling, but he couldn't care less then. He just needed a little time to come up with some kind of lie to get her off of his back.

Link swung open the door and was shocked still at the sight.

"LINK!" Link shivered as two slimy appendages wrapped tightly around his neck. "I heard you had returned, though I didn't believe it!"

"Ah – R-ruto?" A series of giggles erupted in his ear, as he pushed at the limbs enclosing around him. "Ruto, please stop, your crushing me…"

She giggled again, and pulled away. "Sorry…" She turned angrily to Nabooru and pointed a finger in her direction. "Link was here and you didn't tell me!"

Nabooru shrugged, and shot Link a look that he was too tired to read into. "He just got here last night."

Ruto narrowed her eyes at the Gerudo, and then turned happily to Link. "I have someone you should meet!" She ran outside, and returned a few minutes later dragging a Zora male carrying a small toddler. "This is Mikau!"

Link arched a brow, but reluctantly took his hand without the baby, almost cringing at the slimy feel. "Uh… I'm Link…"

"I know…" He answered in a nervous voice, obviously uncomfortable with Ruto smiling and observing the interaction. "Ruto talks about you all of the time…"

"Link…" Ruto somehow managed to smile wider than before and grasped his arm that had just pulled away. "This is my husband!"

Link blinked in surprise for a second before the idea registered in his mind. "Oh…" Ruto pouted, his reaction obviously not meeting her expectations, but she shrugged and turned to Nabooru. "I wish I could stay, but I have a meeting with Zelda, would you mind watching Lulu for me?" Link looked down at the baby, slightly paranoid seeing as the thing hadn't looked away from him since it enter the house, and was relieved when it – she – turned towards Nabooru instead. "I really have to hurry, but we'll be back soon." She cooed the baby before handing it to Nabooru who reluctantly accepted it.

"You should find a baby sitter for this thing."

"But I already have a great one!" She smiled, pulling Nabooru in for a quick hug and turning to Link. "I guess I'll see you soon…"

"Uh actually, I'll just come with you; I have to talk to Zelda." He could feel Nabooru's cold stare at the back of his head but chose to ignore it. She knew he was avoiding the question, but right now, he didn't care.

"Sure!" She beamed taking Mikau and Link by the arms, and dragging them out the door. Link looked back at an angered Gerudo and smiled. He would have a lot to make up for when he returned.

* * *

**A.N~ **_This chapter was supposed to be longer, but if I made it as long as I planned, it would have been another chapter long…. T.T so yeah…tell me what you think…. There is a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter of what is going to happen… or so I'd like to think…. _

_BTW I was going to draw a bunch of LinkXMal pics and put them on Deviantart….so if anyone wants to see them, or has a request for a scene to be drawn on paper… PM ME! (my Deviantart account is blackorchid2007 XD)_

_XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD THANKS FOR READING!_

_LOVE YA! (Next chapter shouldn't take as long…. I'm quarter way done!)_


	6. To Forget

_**A.N~**__ I Am soooooo sorry! Please don't kill me! I haven't updated in so long, and now this chapter is so short… T^T I'm sorry… Not much happens in here, just a flash back and stuff… (I wanted to write more LinkXMalon fluff, but it's too early in the story…)_

_Anyways… I want to thank __**deadalete, Fobstersb, R h I a n d u r,**__** Someone (anon), mdvoltagecan (anon) and Olivia1998**__ (anon) for reviewing! It means a lot!_

_By the way... I didn't read this over too much, so if you find any noticeable mistakes tell me!_

_**DISCLAIMER! I don't own!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: To Forget**

"I'm so sorry Link!" The hero stumbled back as the princess launched herself into his arms. "I tried to tell you, I really did, I just couldn't bring myself to be the one to say it."

Link laughed and pulled the princess tighter to his chest. "It's okay Zelda… I'm fine…" He stroked her hair as she let sympathetic tears soak his tunic, desperately needing the contact. He knew it was pathetic to be so affected by a few words spoken out of anger, but he needed someone to want him again. He needed someone who hadn't changed to tell him he wasn't alone.

Link pulled away and blushed slightly as the room of nobles watched the two blonde's embrace with wondering eyes. He had already gone though the grueling task of reuniting with the knights around the castle as he entered the castle the first time, so he was spared the embarrassment of that, however, by the look of the faces around him, he was going to be forced into the same awkward position of remembering names again.

Link flinched as the first man stood up and pulled Link into a one armed hug, leaving Link to gingerly pat his back in artificial remembrance.

"We were just about to partake in a meeting if you would like to join us." She smiled at Link who shook his head, and grinned back at her.

"I'm sorry, but I think I would rather rest for now, if I am able."

Zelda furrowed her brow in worry of her old friend. It was hard for the Kokiri boy to trust. In fact, it had taken him years to finally warm up to her after the defeat of Gannondorf. He had always shut out his feelings to anyone who might hurt him, or who he might hurt in response.

She knew how much Link hated to hurt others, and knew the distress he went through each day. He was a kind boy, reluctant to violence, forced to fight a war that wasn't his to fight. Even with all of the pain he faced taking his first life he didn't complain or regret his decisions in fear that his feelings would trouble those he tried so hard to protect, and because of this he had distanced himself from everyone. The sages, his friends, even his old companion Saria was cast aside in his depression.

The only one who had gotten through had betrayed him the worst in the end. Zelda chewed her lip worryingly. As much as she wanted to be mad at Malon for hurting her friend, she couldn't. Malon was just as broken as Link, if not more so, and was hurting too. Both of her friends were hurting, though she didn't know which to comfort.

"Of course Link." She smiled, motioning for one of her guards to escort Link to a guest room. "Take as much time as you need." Link smiled at her, embracing her again before he followed the guards out of the war room. She turned to Princess Ruto. "Maybe someone should go with him, make sure he's okay."

Ruto nodded as they watched the hero walk off. "I think so. Link is always helping us, and making sure were okay, but now that he needs us, I don't know what to do…" Ruto turned towards Zelda. "I feel so useless. We have always thrust all of the responsibilities of both our kingdoms on him, but he never complained or let on how hard it was."

Zelda sighed. "It was because he always had someone to talk to that it didn't really bother him, but now…" She looked at Ruto with a worried frown. "I don't know what we can do."

"Ruto…" The two princesses turned to the voice to see none other than Mikau standing behind them. He smiled down at his wife as he laid a hand on her shoulder. "If it will put your mind at ease, I will stay by the hero's side."

Ruto smiled, hugging her husband close. "Thank you Mikau, it would." Ruto sighed, as she leaned her head on Mikau's chest. "I wish there was more we could do to help."

Zelda looked toward the exit where Link had disappeared to. "There isn't much we can do…"

* * *

Link sighed blissfully as he laid his head on the soft pillow beneath him. He really hadn't slept the last couple of days – besides the hour long comatose he fell into when he first returned to LonLon ranch and the very unpleasant rest he got after he had left the bar – and just the thought of sleep was now extremely inviting.

Link pulled the pillow to his chest, after he kicked off his boots and pulled his knees to his chest. To be honest, he could really use a bath now, but he figured that could wait until after his nap – his head was still pounding painfully loud, and he was seriously regretting leaving Nabooru's house to begin with. Suddenly, hours of interrogation didn't seem too bad. He groaned disdainfully as a loud knock was heard on the door. Link grumbled a quick 'come in', watching as a tall Zora walked inside the room, closing the door behind him.

The hero cocked his head at the intruder and sat up on the bed, still holding the pillow to his chest. "What's wrong?" Link asked, his eyes filled with worry that something might have happened during his absence.

"Everything is fine." Mikau answered, moving to sit on a chair by the bed. "Ruto and Zelda are worried about you."

Link sighed. He knew this would happen. "Well they shouldn't be… I'll get over it. I always do."

"No you won't" Link looked up shocked at the Zora's words. "You don't have to act so brave." Mikau shook his head worriedly, staring at the hero with brown eyes. "It's okay to mourn."

The hero scoffed. "I think I've mourned enough…" He yawned, stretching his stiff limbs.

"Link this isn't the kind of damage that will heal like a battle wound." He rested a hand on Link's shoulder, giving him a sympathetic look. "Malon still loves you Link, she-"

Link narrowed his eyes on the Zora, annoyance eminent in his ice-blue eyes. "And what would you know?" He said, obviously trying to calm the anger he was feeling at the topic. "Malon…" He looked down, gripping the ends of the pillow tightly. "Malon left me…" He looked up at Mikau, his eyes narrowed in contempt. "What the hell would you know about that?"

The Zora pulled his hand back quickly, and Link immediately regretted his outburst. "I suppose I don't." He said, looking away from Link. "But I do know that Malon isn't as far away as you think." He looked at Link sadly. "I know she still loves you, Ruto, I mean. She would always look so happy when she talked about you. She was heartbroken when you left. I thought nothing would ever ease her discomfort." Link opened his mouth, about to say something, when Mikau started again. "She has me now, but she always wanted it to be you. I was happy when you never returned, but now that you're here, I don't know if her feelings for me will change... You are not easily forgotten… So I supposed I have some kind of idea…"

"Mikau, I'm so-"

"Don't apologize." He said quickly. "Mourn, so you can think clearly…" He smiled at the young hero, before leaving the room. "She's just mad right now, let her mourn too."

Link watched in awe as the Zora exited his room. "I'm sorry…" Link whispered, as he curled back up into himself and placed his chin against his knees.

* * *

Malon skipped up the stairs into her room. She stood on a box as she reached up into her closet to retrieve her old horse brush she had carelessly thrown into the slowly growing pile of stuff in her small closet. She sighed wearily, reaching up to a large box on the top shelf. She grumbled curses as she reached further into the closet, her hand stopping as she felt a soft fabric touch her hand. She pulled her hand from the closet, feeling tears burn her eyes at the red stained cloth in her hand.

She had kept this all these years, yet she had carelessly cast him off as if he had meant nothing to her at all. She sighed as memories flooded back to her.

* * *

"_Link I can do it, I promise!" A twelve year old Malon squealed, holding a green hat to her chest. "Please Link let me do it!"_

_Link sighed, ruffling his short blond hair slightly before sighing heavily. "Alright Mal." He grumbled, realizing there was no way around this. "But don't wreck it! That's my favorite one!"_

_Malon smiled happily and nodded her head vigorously. She pulled the hat into the light, inspecting the giant hole in the fabric with a tight frown. _

_The red head narrowed her eyes at the hat in determination and stormed past Link and into her room, where she would get to work on mending the hole. Usually Link would have gone to Zelda or Saria when it came to things like this, but Malon had somehow convinced him to trust her with his "prized possession" this time. _

_Malon smiled to herself as she prepared all of the necessary tools and began to mend the hole. Malon had never actually done this before. She had always watched her mother do things like this, and she had died before she was able to pass down her teachings._

_But the red head didn't need skill or experience; she would do this because she had to. She didn't know why, but she wanted – needed – to make Link happy. It already seemed as if she had to compete with the young hero's affection. Not including the many girls in Castle town who were often found fawning over the blonde haired boy, even the Princess Zelda herself was in Link's good graces. All of the girls Link associated himself with were so pretty, so perfect. Zelda, the princess of Hyrule was known around the world for her stunning beauty, Princess Ruto of the Zoras was known as the most beautiful Zora in all of Hyrule, though even through her fish-like features, few women in Hyrule could match her beauty. Even his childhood friend Saria was a sight to see. But what was she? _

_Malon knew she couldn't match any of the girls Link knew. She was a clumsy farm girl with untamable red hair, and dark freckles around her eyes. She was short and skinny, with little figure to match; she was not close to perfection, nor was she unrivaled in beauty. She was Malon, but she didn't want to be…_

_Malon growled in frustration as she was pricked again by the unforgiving needle and hit her head on her work desk. "I can't do it…" Malon whined, holding the hat to her chest and crying. She lifted the hat in front of her, squinting her eyes to glare at her terrible sewing job she had done. "I ruined it…" She sighed, knowing that Link would never forgive her._

_-OoOoO-_

_Malon shuffled her feet as she made her way towards Link, who was perched atop the white pinned fence. "L-Link…?"_

_Link looked up and smiled at the farm girl, reaching his hand out towards the green fabric in her hand. "Is it done?" He asked, surprised when tears began to form in the younger girl's eyes. "Malon!" Link jumped off of the fence to pull her into a comforting hug. "What happened?"_

_Malon's back heaved as sobs wracked her body. "I wanted to do it for you!" She cried, whipping her eyes on Link's tunic. "I wanted to help you, and I tried!" She wailed, still holding onto Link._

"_Mal, what are you talking about…?" Malon pulled away slowly, offering him a green hat, each stitch messy and ugly. Link opened his mouth in a silent "o" and looked back at Malon, who was surprised when Link smiled back at her. "This is amazing Mal!" Link beamed, pulling the hat over his head. _

"_But it looks so ugly…" Malon sniffed again._

_Link shook his head and pulled Malon into a tight embrace. "You did this for me, so it's perfect."_

_Malon looked up, her gaze softening as she gazed into ice blue eyes. "Link… I…"_

_Link sighed, pulling her closer so her head was against his chest. "I love you Mal…"_

_Malon looked up, a surprised expression on her face at the boy's words. Link, who looked just as shocked at his words began to stutter. "I mean I love _it_… The hat I mean!" He said the last part quickly, pulling away from Malon and turning away, his face turning red. "I'm sorry…"_

_Malon smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry… I love it too…"_

* * *

After that day, Link had entrusted her to fix all of his clothes. He assured her she was getting better, and had even gone so much as to say, he loved his broken hats the most.

Malon smiled sadly as her fingers moved effortlessly into the whole in the hat, she had sewn for him. "Liar..." She laughed, holding the fabric to her heart.

* * *

_**A.N~**__ I know, short, I'm sorry. But I felt you guys deserved something ^^… I was having some serious writer's block so if anyone has any ideas, feel free to tell me ^^ I don't bite!_

_The next chapter will have more DARK! XD And I promise you, Link won't be all emo and sad for too long! He just found out he was dumped for his demon… ^^ give him time…_

_PLEASE REVIEW! XD_


End file.
